fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 Jul 2016
19:39:17 JOIN JinxBinx has joined Fanon Café! 19:39:19 CHAT Vivid Dreams: multi pm tho rip 19:39:27 CHAT Zynethyst: grace. 19:39:28 CHAT Vivid Dreams: no chat hacks 19:39:35 CHAT Zynethyst: let odrey stay. 19:39:37 CHAT Vivid Dreams: ok 19:39:41 CHAT Zynethyst: thanks. 19:39:49 CHAT Zynethyst: so what did you wanna talk about 19:39:49 CHAT Startropolis: /me sits back 19:40:04 CHAT JinxBinx: /me curls up 19:40:06 CBOT Iced Botte: dhu9 19:40:08 CBOT Iced Botte: hi 19:40:13 CBOT Iced Botte: /me falls on face 19:40:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: Andre, our friendship. You don't have to accept but I would like to t a l k it out. I have had enough stress. 19:40:17 CBOT Iced Botte: you all forgot about me 19:40:20 CBOT Iced Botte: i am hte bombom gone 19:40:32 CHAT Zynethyst: interesting 19:40:40 CHAT Zynethyst: and why do you need me 19:40:54 CHAT Zynethyst: why do you wanna be friends with me 19:41:00 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I have dark at my back, and paranoi becuz of him. 19:41:07 CHAT Zynethyst: i mean, im friends with trevor and you obviouslty hate him----- 19:41:11 CHAT Zynethyst: you have jinx 19:41:24 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I want to have as much friends as I can andre. 19:41:37 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I lost dark. he was a good friend to me. 19:41:38 JOIN Super Miron has joined Fanon Café! 19:41:41 CHAT Zynethyst: well, i guess i wont be one of them.-- 19:41:44 CHAT Super Miron: haha 19:42:08 CHAT JinxBinx: wtf 19:42:13 CHAT JinxBinx: rip miron 19:42:15 CHAT Startropolis: we hate miron 19:42:15 CHAT Vivid Dreams: gg 19:42:24 CHAT JinxBinx: I'm laughing so hard 19:42:24 CHAT Vivid Dreams: we all hate him 19:42:26 JOIN Super Miron has joined Fanon Café! 19:43:02 CHAT Zynethyst: i forgot i was playing sims for a second 19:43:02 CHAT JinxBinx: WASTED 19:43:04 CHAT Vivid Dreams: andre can I explain something 19:43:07 CHAT Zynethyst: sure 19:43:25 CBOT Iced Botte: my nem is gio gone 19:43:30 CBOT Iced Botte: i dont jump teh gone 19:43:36 CBOT Iced Botte: i em teh bombom gone 19:43:39 CBOT Iced Botte: asbolootey 19:43:46 CHAT Startropolis: om 19:43:59 CHAT Zynethyst: asboolootey 19:44:30 CHAT JinxBinx: test 19:44:52 CHAT Vivid Dreams: What I did was foolish. I lost dark, you, everything I cared about. I have jinx, odrey, but that still isn't good enough. And plus it was fun talking to you. And andre we can be friends with the same person even if one of those person doesn't like one of those people that that person is friends with 19:44:56 CHAT Vivid Dreams: /me drops mic 19:45:26 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I am just glad to t a l k. 19:46:27 CHAT Vivid Dreams: and I killed the conversation huh 19:46:34 CHAT Startropolis: rip conversation 19:46:53 CHAT Vivid Dreams: gg 19:46:53 CHAT JinxBinx: r i p 19:46:53 CHAT JinxBinx: . 19:47:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: or andre is typing out a long paragraph 19:47:20 CHAT Vivid Dreams: either way rip 19:48:10 CHAT Zynethyst: hate to take a shit on your dreams but 19:48:27 CHAT Zynethyst: be grateful with the friends you have. its what i did for a good year. 19:48:44 CHAT Zynethyst: and if someone leaves you, tell them this "k" 19:48:48 CHAT Zynethyst: just dont care about them 19:48:58 CHAT Vivid Dreams: o ok 19:49:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: but thank you for tolerating me for as long as we were friends 19:49:56 CHAT Zynethyst: np 19:50:03 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I am gonna get jinx and go 19:50:05 CBOT Iced Botte: hey all 19:50:06 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 19:50:07 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 19:50:10 CHAT Vivid Dreams: Glad to talk. (wave) 19:50:14 CBOT Iced Botte: bye 19:50:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: oh no emotes 19:50:21 CBOT Iced Botte: jk 19:50:22 CHAT Vivid Dreams: o/ 19:50:45 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I AM GONNA KICK JINX 19:50:49 CHAT Vivid Dreams: JINX IS TOO AFK RIP 19:51:07 CHAT Startropolis: dont kick jinx 19:51:12 CHAT Startropolis: its rude :< 19:51:12 JOIN Vivid Dreams has joined Fanon Café! 19:51:17 QUIT JinxBinx has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 19:51:19 CHAT Vivid Dreams: too late rip 19:51:39 CHAT Vivid Dreams: :c 19:52:00 QUIT Vivid Dreams has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 19:56:52 QUIT Startropolis has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 20:06:09 CBOT Iced Botte: im a bot bitch imma bot bitch yes i am 20:19:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:36:46 JOIN Renegade Enchidio has joined Fanon Café! 20:37:18 QUIT Renegade Enchidio has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 20:49:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:09:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:13:38 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 21:13:49 CHAT Startropolis: zyne 21:13:50 CHAT Startropolis: zyne 21:13:51 CHAT Startropolis: zyne 21:13:55 CHAT Startropolis: i exist 21:25:29 CHAT Startropolis: !ping 21:39:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:59:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 22:11:48 CHAT Zynethyst: huh 22:11:51 CHAT Zynethyst: hat 22:29:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 22:29:51 CHAT Startropolis: g 22:31:51 CHAT Zynethyst: h i 22:32:26 CHAT Zynethyst: h e l l o 22:34:40 CHAT Zynethyst: um 22:38:00 CHAT Zynethyst: ho 22:38:02 CHAT Zynethyst: *o 22:49:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 23:09:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 23:29:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 23:49:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 2016 04 23